365 jours à attendre
by Kuroneko95
Summary: Il l'attend encore une fois mais elle ne vient pas. Quand tout semble perdu elle apparait enfin et lui offre un magnifique cadeau à ses yeux.


Dès que je suis sortie du film je me suis dis que je voulais une suite, alors j'ai essayer d'imaginer quel scénario elle pourrait avoir et cette petite idée est née. C'est un simple one-shot mais j'avais besoin de la faire sortir de ma tête et de le transformer en mots. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et pourtant il était toujours sur cette branche. Son bâton calé sur son épaule il faisait jongler un flocon de neige entre ses doigts. Ce jour là il avait rapidement fait son travail, la neige était tombée et les vitre glacée. En temps normal il aurait cherché un groupe d'enfants pour jouer avec eux, faire les 400 coups mais à la place il s'était installé dans cet arbre. De là où il était Jack pouvais voir l'ensemble du parc mais surtout l'intégralité de la petite patinoire que la municipalité installait chaque année. Depuis les 5 dernières années elle n'avait pas changée de place et depuis autant de temps ce jour était spécial. Toute la saison chaude il ne faisait qu'en rêver et une fois son tour venu il était aussi impatient qu'un petit enfant d'enfin ouvrir la dernière case de son calendrier de l'avant. Elle était un peu comme ce chocolat ou jouet, la voir l'émerveillait.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait été comme enchanté, un comble pour lui qui est désormais un gardien et qui manipule lui-même une sorte de magie. Il jouait avec des enfants non loin de l'étendu de glace. Elle leur était passée devant avec un sourire attendri face à la joie de ces jeunes et avait continuée son chemin. Il ne lui avait accordé qu'un simple regard, elle était trop grande pour qu'elle puisse croire en lui et donc le voir. En se retournant pour envoyer une boule de neige à un petit garçon il l'avait aperçue, elle glissait avec grâce sur la glace. Il avait continué son jeu mais était presque totalement distrait par les pirouettes de la jeune fille. Quelques temps plus tard elle était repartie, les joues rougies par le froid mais une expression heureuse sur le visage. L'année suivante il était revenu, à la même date sans le vouloir, et elle aussi. Elle avait recommencée ses sauts et tournoiement pour le plus grand plaisir du gardien blanc qui avait dès ce jour choisi son perchoir. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attirait chez elle, il avait déjà vu des milliers de personnes patiner mais aucune comme elle. La technique était la même mais l'impression totalement différente.

Le petit manège avait alors continué, tous les ans il venait refroidir l'ensemble de cette ville le même jour, comme si ce détail était ce qui la faisait venir. Cependant cette année le charme ne semblait pas fonctionner, le soir arrivait à grand pas et pourtant elle n'était pas là. Il avait espéré mais son enthousiasme commençait à tomber et l'envie de se traiter lui-même d'idiot se faisait plus grande. Lui avait arrêté de vieillir, de se soucier de l'avenir depuis plus de 300 ans mais elle… Elle vivait comme lui autrefois, elle avait une famille, elle allait à l'école. Depuis ces 5 ans elle avait grandie, peut être n'aimait-elle plus danser sur la glace, peut être n'est-elle-même plus dans cette ville. La nuit était désormais bien présente, le marchand de sable n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Il sauta alors de sa branche, atterrissant sur la fraiche couche de neige que lui-même avait fait venir. Au sol se trouvait une feuille d'arbre, surement une retardataire. Jack la fit tourner sur elle-même face à ses yeux. Elle avait la même couleur que ses cheveux à Elle. Il l'envoya dans les airs, s'attendant à ce que soudain elle se transforme en cette jeune fille mais la feuille ne fit que retomber doucement au sol. Il donna un coup de poing dans le tronc proche et commença à partir dans les profondeurs de la forêt derrière lui.  
Soudain il entendit un raclement, il se retourna vivement et dans la faible lueur de l'éclairage publique il vit une silhouette bouger derrière les troncs. Son cœur se remit à battre de joie, elle était finalement venue, tardivement mais elle était là. L'esprit de l'hiver couru jusqu'à l'orée du bois et s'y arrêta juste. Pour le moment elle ne faisait que quelques tours de piste, ses cheveux simplement retenus par son bonnet en laine blanche. Il savait que le spectacle n'allait pas tarder à commencer et se dépêcha donc de remonter là où il avait passé la journée. Elle commença alors à tournoyer sur elle-même, les yeux fermés et un sourire épanoui, profitant pleinement de ce moment d'accalmie. Dans le ciel Jack pouvait voir le travail de Sab commençait, ajoutant une touche de magie supplémentaire à l'instant présent.

-Merci Sab.

Il ne l'avait quittée des yeux que quelques secondes et il commençait à le regretter. Elle avait cessé de glisser sur l'étendue gelée et était maintenant face à la forêt, face à lui. Son expression n'avait pas changée, ses lèvres toujours incurvée joyeusement. Sans un mot elle tendit la main devant elle, paume vers le haut, comme si elle l'invitait à venir.

-Quoi moi ? Jack était amusé de la situation, peut être se croyait-elle dans un compte de fée.

Mais elle opina de la tête. Le gardien perdit alors toute prestance, laissant clairement son étonnement s'afficher sur son visage. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre était impossible, même si elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que lui lors de sa transformation elle l'était trop pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Alors pourquoi le regardait-elle droit dans les yeux ? Pour la seconde fois il sauta de la branche mais cette fois-ci il se dirigea dans la direction opposée et cela semblait ravir la jeune fille.

-Tu es Jack Frost n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est Elicia. Mon frère m'a parlé de toi, il m'a dit que tu viens toujours me voir patiner.

Jamais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé esprit de l'hiver il n'avait été aussi gêné. Mais elle ne sembla pas y faire attention.

-Ca te dirait de patiner avec moi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle commença à s'élancer de nouveau sur la glace. Il pose son bâton en dehors de la zone et la rejoignit. Au début ils glissaient cote à cote. Jack ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Hypnotique, voilà ce qu'elle était pour lui depuis toutes ces années. Finalement il se laissa aller au jeu et ils se mirent à se croiser, à virevolter ensemble. Avec sa magie il s'amusait à la faire voler plus haut, à faire étinceler ses pirouettes. Elle était heureuse et l'exprimait clairement par son rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi longtemps, n'ayant plus aucun repère. Tout stoppa quand ils entendirent une voix appeler Elicia, qui prit soudain conscience de l'heure tardive. Un homme plus âgé ne tarda pas a arriver dans leur champ de vision, surement son père.

-Elicia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Avec ta mère on s'inquiétait.

-Désolé papa. Je…J'arrive, commence à partir devant.

Son père fit un grognement affirmatif et commença à rebrousser chemin. Elicia se retourna vers Jack en soulevant les épaules.

-Je suis désolée mais il va falloir que je parte. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue la plus proche. On se voit l'année prochaine, hein ?

Il avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix depuis un certain temps maintenant mais il ne su quoi répondre alors il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle partit alors pendant que lui faisait de nouveau tomber la neige, il attrapa un flocon et se mit a jouer avec comme quelques heures auparavant. Plus que 365 jours à attendre

* * *

Et voilà. Jack est-il tombé amoureux d'elle ou tient-il a elle comme à Jamie? A vous de choisir.  
N'hésitez pas à commenter.

J'allais encore oublier: BONNE ANNEE 2013!


End file.
